Vigilante Apprentice
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: The Valley of End where Naruto and Sasuke have fought a gruelling fight, Sasuke who desires power, enough power to avenge his clan by killing his older brother Itachi. Naruto fights for the bond he has forged with Sasuke and refuses to let him sever it. When the dust clears and both lay badly injured Kakashi arrives to bring them home. Full plot inside (Rated M for future Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NEITHER NARUTO NOR ARROW, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

* * *

**Hello again, this is a story I started writing a while back and decided to finish this chapter to see how popular it is. It is a cross over between Naruto and the TV show Arrow staring Stephen Amell (For those who don't watch it, also I highly recommend that you check it out). Check out the Plot and Review to let me know what you think.**

* * *

**It will follow a similar opening to my 'A Foxes Creed' Story**

**THIS WILL BE A Naruto X Hinata and Sasuke X Sakura**

* * *

**Plot**

**At the Valley of End where Naruto and Sasuke have fought a gruelling fight, Sasuke who desires power, enough power to avenge his clan by killing his older brother Itachi. Naruto fights for the bond he has forged with Sasuke and refuses to let him sever it. When the dust clears and both lay badly injured Kakashi arrives to bring them home, however a green hooded figure with a bow has other plans for the blonde believing him a worthy candidate to train and transform into a Vigilante of Justice. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

* * *

_**Hooded Justice**_

* * *

After a battle between Sasuke and Naruto which changed the surrounding area known as the Valley of End ended with the two connecting with their most powerful attacks the Chidori and Rasengan, both suffered great injuries. Sasuke manages to get a few feet from Naruto before he collapses with blood loss.

"Why would you go so far for me Naruto"" Sasuke asks weakly but bitterly "Why do you want to prevent me from gaining power, the power I need to get revenge against my brother?" he continues trying to get to his feet again, he knows more Shinobi from the village are on their way so he need to get out of their fast.

"Because…you're my brother Sasuke" Naruto says with a weak smile causing Sasuke to stop dead and look at Naruto, Naruto coughs a little blood "You have to follow your brothers instructions to beat him…how are you any better?" Naruto asks weakly with a faint gasp for air

"I NEED TO!" Sasuke yells crawling over to Naruto "AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!?" he demands "YOU…YOU'VE BEEN ALONE FROM THE START" he is almost tearing up with a combination of pain and sadness "I'm hurting now because I had those bonds" he quietens down clutching his ribs.

"You're right" Naruto replies "I've never had a family" he adds "Until you, Sakura, Kakashi Sensei and Iruka Sensei came along" he explains and Sasukes eyes widen. "And would your parents want you to win by following his example… day…when he told you don't have enough hate…well you shouldn't rely on hate to win…win with the love you have for your parents… fight for justice not revenge. Your love for your parents is greater than your hatred for him…because you can never hate a family member especially your own Brother…you must you must… you…" Naruto said as his Pupils began to dilate.

"Naruto? ...Naruto!" Sasuke began to crawl towards him. As this happened Kakashi arrived to see what transpired

"Sasuke what's happened" Kakashi asked and Sasuke moved his head so he could look at his Sensei in the eye.

"I was blinded by my anger and I killed Naruto…my brother because of it" Sasuke looks at his Sensei and can see the sadness on his face despite most of it being covered "Please Kakashi tell me I'm mistaken tell me he's alive" Sasuke begs and Kakashi goes to check for a pulse only to have an arrow cut him off, he can see a red light on the neck and hears a beeping noise his eyes widen as a small explosion followed by a blinding light and fog causes him to close and shield his eyes and when the light died down Naruto's body is gone.

"Naruto!" Kakashi quickly slices his thumb and performs the summoning Jutsu, in a puff of smoke a small brown dog appears.

"Kakashi?" the dog salutes

"Pakkun locate Naruto's scent" Kakashi says taking a bit of cloth he had in his pouch, he decided to keep something from his Team so he could track them, although he never got something for Sasuke.

"Aye aye" Pakkun nods sniffing the fabric and then sniffs the ground to pick up a trail but stops dead "His trail disappears here Kakashi" he says sounding confused "Like he vanished into thin air" he adds.

Kakashi summons four clones and sends them off in different directions_ "I need to bring Sasuke back myself so hopefully my clones will find the culprit responsible"_ Kakashi thinks picking up the unconscious Sasuke. _"What a mess"_ he sighs before running back in the direction of the leaf.

After running back to the leaf and leaving Sasuke in the hospital he learned that Kiba, Neji, Choji and Shikamaru had been recovered safely although Neji and Choji were in critical condition, Kiba was bad but not like Neji and Choji, Shikamaru got off light compare to the others with a few cracked ribs and a broken finger. When Shikamaru went to report Kakashi told him to tell Tsunade he needed to talk with her.

Shikamaru arrived at the Hokage's office and knocks on the door he hears the Hokage say 'Enter' so he opens the door and enters.

"Welcome back Shikamaru" Tsunade smiles "I received word that Sasuke has been checked into the hospital along with your team" she states "Congratulations on passing your fist mission as leader" she smiles.

"Thanks Lady Hokage" Shikamaru bows "If you didn't already know the Sand Village sent us aid" he says and Tsunade nods.

"Yes I received word from their village elders that they received word of sound Shinobi working in the land of fire so they sent scouts to locate them" she explains "They are working with us to find Orochimaru so they can avenge the death of their Kazekage" she adds "It will strengthen the weakened bond between the two villages and put the squeeze on that traitorous snake" she finishes bitterly.

Kakashi takes this as the opportunity to enter before Shikamaru could even tell Tsunade he was coming "Uh Shikamaru the blonde Sand Kunoichi is waiting for you to escort her to the gates of the village" Kakashi points to the door and Shikamaru blushes.

"Tss Troublesome woman" Shikamaru mumbles walking out of the door leaving Kakashi and Tsunade alone.

"Where's Shizune?" Kakashi asks curiously.

"She's helping out with the surgeries in the hospital" Tsunade replies "I heard Both Neji and Choji are in bad condition" she adds "Anyway what can I do for you?" she asks.

"I need to tell you something urgent about what happened at the Valley of end where I found Naruto and Sasuke" Kakashi says in an urgent tone.

"Why what's happened?" She stands up "Is it Naruto? Is he hurt?" she asks and is about to sprint out the door when Kakashi speaks.

"He's been kidnapped" Kakashi says and her eyes widen "I sent four clones to scout the area but can't find any trace of him" he explains.

"Do you think it was the Akatsuki?" she asks and Kakashi shrugs "KAKASHI!" she yells but is clearly only panicking.

"I don't know" Kakashi replies "When I arrived he wasn't moving so I went to check his vital signs but an arrow appeared out of nowhere between me and Naruto then it exploded in a blinding light and smoke and when it faded Naruto's body was gone" he explains "Honestly I don't even know if he's alive" he adds sadly.

"Is Sasuke awake?" she asks and Kakashi shakes his head "I'll go and treat him myself maybe he saw something or someone before he passed out" she says and the two leave the room.

* * *

**A week later**

* * *

Naruto's eyes flickered open and he sat up observing his surroundings, he found himself lying on a steel table with a blanket that was covering his now bare chest, he sees a patch with a blood stain seeping through it.

"Your awake, finally" Naruto's head turns to see a man in a green sleeveless hooded jacket with a green leather jacket underneath, green leather pants tucked into green boots and a pair of green gloves, he was equipped with a black Bow and green leather quiver. "You've been in and out of it for a week" he crosses his arms.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asks grabbing his chest after feeling a sting, if a week had passed then he should have been healed completely but for some reason he hadn't.

"You don't need to know my name" the Hooded man replies and Naruto becomes suspicious "I don't want to know your name either" he adds walking over to him "All I need is your help" he states.

"_Why can't I mould chakra?" _Naruto stares at the man before removing the blood soaked patch from his chest revealing a spiral shaped cut.

"It was weird" The Hooded man states "for the first few hours your wounds were healing rapidly then they just stopped" he explains "That wound was the most fatal and I'm surprised you're still alive" he adds.

"_What's going on I can't sense the Kyuubi and I can't mould chakra" _Naruto is mentally panicking "Did you do something to me!?" Naruto asks in a demanding way.

"No" The Hooded man "Like I said I need your help so I took you and cleaned your wounds" he explains.

"You 'took' me?" Naruto asks "What do you mean" he adds.

"I was travelling towards a town when I came across two young Shinobi fighting so seriously" The Hooded man begins, "When it ended I heard how you believed that the boy you were fighting was like a brother to you" he continues "Then a man with white hair and half his face covered came" he continues and Naruto knows he means Kakashi Sensei "He went to pick you up so I intervened and well kidnapped you and brought you here" he finishes.

"_I can't mould chakra and my body is killing me so I better play along"_ Naruto thinks "What do you want?" he asks The Hooded man.

"I fight for justice" The Hooded man begins "I fight for those who can't afford to pay for the same justice others can" he continues "I fight to change the world for the better" he walks closer to Naruto showing his blue eyes "I am a Vigilante" he finishes.

"_What is he talking about" _Naruto wonders "And…and you want me to help you?" he asks and The Hooded man shakes his head.

"No….I need you to protect those in the land of fire" The Hooded man states "You know these lands so you are the perfect choice" he adds.

"So…do you plan to get more help for the other nations?" Naruto asks and The Hooded man nods _"What have I got to lose" _ he sighs "OK I'll help" Naruto agrees "How long will the training take?" he asks

"10 years Training and Field testing" The Hooded man replies and Naruto's eyes widen "Shinobi have Ninjutsu Genjutsu and other techniques" The Hooded man begins "And not all of the Shinobi are good" he continues "For example there is an Organisation known as the Akatsuki which is a group of S-rank criminals" he says "A former member, one Orochimaru attacked the hidden leaf village not too long ago" he notes Naruto's angered expression.

"I know him" Naruto says bitterly "He tried to turn my best friend against me so he could steal his body" he adds "If men like him are your enemy then let's not waste any more time" he finishes.

* * *

**Two months later**

* * *

The two months brought little hope to the Leaf village, a week after Naruto vanished his name disappeared from the Toad scroll which meant he passed away, and it is assumed that the Akatsuki managed to capture him. Sasuke had been healed and faced a trail for attempting to abandon the leaf village, since he was under aged he didn't face life imprisonment or death, instead his Chakra was sealed and would remained sealed for a year and if he was permitted to continue as a Shinobi of the leaf then he would have to wait 5 years to be eligible to become Chūnin. Most of the Genin in the village blame Sasuke for Naruto's death including Sakura. After the night she confessed her love for him and he chose to leave anyway and Naruto promised to bring him back made her feelings fade and refused to give Sasuke the chance to apologise. After Naruto's funeral the Genin broke apart returning to their teams for missions, overall the village had lost the colour that made it great.

Sitting in her Office Tsunade works her way through paperwork, 3 days ago the necklace she gave Naruto was returned to her via messenger bird it the note 'Hold it close and you may see him again'. She didn't understand the message but followed its instructions and wore it close to her heart._ "What I wouldn't give just to see his smile"_ she thinks and hears a knock on the door.

Kakashi walks in, without Naruto and Sasuke and with Sakura training with Tsunade he had little to do no in the village so being called to Tsunade's office was a surprise "How can I help?" he asks.

"Lately I have been thinking of a new role for you" she says "Recently Danzo has been getting on my case about losing the Nine Tails to the Akatsuki" she explains and he nods, she hated that old man and Kakashi wasn't fond of him either "I would like for you to return to ANBU" she says suprising him "The Akatsuki have begun to move again and I'd like you leading a covert operation and learn everything you can about them" she says.

This was a big decision, his time with ANBU left a dark part in his past, joining at the request of his Sensei and as an attempt to move past the death of Rin and Obito he slowly fell into a darkness and would have been swallowed up by it if Guy, the Third Hokage and his friends hadn't pulled him out of it. However this was a chance at finding out the faith of Naruto the son of his Sensei, "I'll do it" he says with a serious expression.

"Good, This mission will take you away from the village for a long time and may even cost you your life, so if there is anyone you" she is cut off "There isn't" he says, "Then good luck" she finishes and he departs to get ready.

**_Meanwhile_**

Sakura stood in the Library practising her medical Ninjutsu, she had closed off from everyone because she was tired of the pity looks she was getting being the teammate of the 'Tragic loss of Naruto' and 'The Traitor and Murderer', while she was angry at Sasuke she was furious with herself, her lack of abilities held them all back, her inability to stop Sasuke herself and request to Naruto is what led to Naruto's death.

"Hey Sakura" the familiar tone of Ino call's out as the blonde enters the room, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out and have some fun?" she asks as the fish Sakura was working on bursts back to life and jumps into the water filled tank.

"Not right now, I need to practise" Sakura replies without lifting her head "Maybe later" she adds, Ino shakes her head and grips Sakura's wrist and drags her out despite the pink haired girls protests.

"I won't let what Sasuke did destroy you" Ino says "And I won't let the Sakura Naruto knew die" she adds and Sakura looks away "I understand that you want to become strong but don't let it consume you" she says and with a defeated sigh Sakura nods.

"Where are we going?"

* * *

**6 months into training**

* * *

A heavily bandaged Naruto pants holding a Kendo stick in each hand, since the training begun months ago the hooded man had beaten him senseless without much explanation other than "Experience is more valuable than words".

"Your reflexes have improved, your training as a Shinobi will definitely speed up the process" the Hooded man say's as Naruto charges swinging his wooden sword and they collide with the Hood's with a clang sound before Naruto's attack is countered and he receives a blow to the right shoulder.

"Ah Fu...!" he stops himself from swearing as he falls back "I don't feel any better" he says stretching his back "So if you're an Archer then why are you so skilled in close quarters?" he asks.

"The battles won't always be they way you want them to go, so it's better to be prepared for all circumstances" the man replies, "Again" he says and the two engage.

**_Two year's into training_**

Once Naruto's hand to hand combat reached a high enough level the hooded man drugged him and left him in the middle of nowhere with a note explaining that the goal was for him to find his way back to the hideout, the note also explained how scattered throughout the area where clues to getting back and each clue would lead to another and so on until he was in the cave.

So far three days and nine clues had passed and he felt no closer to the cave, during the two years Naruto met to more recruits the Hooded man had found before him, a Teen a few years older than him named Slade Wilson, and a young girl a year younger than him named Shado.

Slade was an expert with swords and Hand to hand combat, he was a trained traction and a soldier from a foreign land seeking retribution against his home for betraying him.

Shado, like the hooded man is skilled with a bow and is an exceptional fighter with a vast knowledge of the human body, her goal was to find her dad's killer.

They get along as well as three strangers would, the Hooded man wasn't interested in them forming any friendship. While Slade enjoyed training with Naruto since the blonde is a pretty strong fighter thanks to the years of Shinobi training. Shado was more interested in Konoha, judging from her curiosity she has never had a place to call her home and wanted a picture of what it was like.

However the two of them where off on their own assignments, this is it, the last test before field training can begin, the Hooded man thought it would take 10 years to train Naruto...But it will only take 5 if Naruto has a say in it.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Let me know what you think, the next chapter will have a large time skip.**

**I have another crossover I am working on, also I have started the next chapter for "A Fresh Start" however It will likely be the last chapter**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NEITHER NARUTO NOR ARROW, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

* * *

**Well here is the second Chapter in my Arrow and Naruto Crossover, I hope you like it.**

**Even though I said it is a Naruto and Hinata pairing it will start out as Naruto and Shado for a bit so bare with it please**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Found among the Rubble **

_**The Hooded Man's Identity**_

* * *

"Welcome back" The Hooded man said to Naruto as he saw a smirking Slade and Shado who had a sympathetic smile on her face, the last clue stated that the last person back would play a punishment game.

"Shit." Naruto says tossing down his pack, on his travels he needed to find resources for building his own weapons. "By how much?" he asks.

"Slade returned 9 hours ago, Shado...30 minutes" he says and Naruto sighs, "The game is a simple game of roulette" he says pulling out two Kendo sticks.

**_3 Years later (5 years into their training)_**

"Relax your arm more" Shado says helping Naruto aim, in the background Slade and The Hooded man practise with duel Katana. Shado leans in further pressing her front against Naruto's back just about resting her head on his shoulder "And...Release" she says and Naruto fires the Arrow which barely hits the target.

"I'm hopeless at this" He sighs and she smiles spinning him around "Why can't you just be my back up?" he asks and she laughs at his pouty face, recently the two had become very close to one another.

"Because if I was staring at your back all day...I wouldn't be able to concentrate myself" she smirks and he grins. "The bow is the strategist's weapon" she says going into detail on the importance of being a Marksman.

"Who taught you all this?" Naruto asks flopping down onto the grass, she sits across from him "I mean you are scary accurate" he adds and she smiles sadly.

"My father trained me...before he died" she says looking at her feet "He taught him too" she says indicating the Hooded man, "When father found him wandering a forest, he was hopeless at fighting period" she explains and Naruto nods but is slightly surprised.

"Man your dad sounds awesome, you clearly love him" Naruto says, hearing this made him wonder who his father was, and his mother, are they dead or was it a cover.

Shado smiles "Yes I loved him dearly" she says, "You never knew your parents right?" she asks and he nods "I wonder if your birth certificate would say" she says scratching her chin.

"Maybe, not like they'd be easy to get too" Naruto says "The ANBU patrolling for intruders, hundreds of Shinobi and a scary old bat would stand between the files and us" he says laying back.

"Sounds like fun" Shado smiles in a mischief way and Naruto sighs, "Count me in" Slade says joining the conversation. "This will make an excellent test" The Hooded man says "If you can get the documents without being detected then it will be solid proof you are ready" he says and the three nod.

* * *

**The Leaf**

* * *

Sasuke sat in his room, a long day of training by himself had left him feeling drained, though he'd rather train with someone that option was still off the table, though they moved on from grief for Naruto's death, they still held a grudge against him for causing it, only Kakashi trained with him...

Other than Kakashi, only Sakura had spoken to him during the past 5 years, mainly about missions Tsunade had assigned him, which where joke missions since he was a Genin, however today she was finally ready to talk about Naruto. She arrived at the Uchiha's apartment with the Uchiha symbol on the door; she knocks three times like a code so Sasuke will open it for her.

"What's up?" he asks going to his fridge, clearly he hasn't been shopping yet as the lack of food in his fridge. During his punishment he became more approachable, despite the lack of visitors.

"I have been wondering something...the day you left and Naruto and the guys went after you" Sakura begins and Sasuke sits down to listen closely for the question "What happened?" she asks and sighs.

"Ever since my brother killed our clan I haven't got what you'd call a good night's sleep" Sasuke states as he reaches for the sealed mark on his neck subconsciously "When Orochimaru gave me this curse mark I felt closer to my goal than all the time I spent in the Academy and on missions combined" he explains "That snake dangled Itachi in front of me and I jumped" he says with a Glare to the floor.

"And Naruto...what happened to him?" she asks with a bit of hesitation seeing the saddened expression on his face at the mention of his name.

"Naruto caught up to me...and we started fighting, I saw in Naruto, what everyone hated, he used it to try and stop me" Sasuke says confusing her "People hate me for killing Naruto, I accept that, but calling him a friend without understanding him...is an insult" he pauses "He and I were the same in many ways, but where it counted, he was the best of us" he sighs "When the fight ended and Kakashi showed up... I was barely conscious, so I don't know what happened after, only smoke and a bright burst of light" he finishes.

"Back then I never understood either of you, I thought of you as this genius Shinobi who was the Mysterious loner type who always needed to be somewhere important" she says "And Naruto was a loud cocky loser with no skill or intelligence...and to some extent he was a loud mouth idiot with more pride than sense" she smiles slightly "And I learned you didn't care about anything but revenge, you'd leave us all to die if it helped you succeed" she says glaring at him "Being in a team was an inconvenience for you, and you were a bitter jerk, and Naruto had his pride, but you were arrogant and egotistical, your superiority complex drove you to Orochimaru more than that Curse mark did, and Naruto stopped you" she says and he stands up and faces her, she stands back at the sight of his Sharingan, she was well aware that despite being stuck at Genin there wasn't many Shinobi who could beat Sasuke and sadly she wasn't one of them.

"You think I don't know that?" he asks as his Sharingan retract "I've lived with his death for 5 years and will continue too until I die" he continues "Now...if there is nothing else?" he asks and she exhales.

"Lady Tsunade wanted to see you" she says "Come on" she indicates for him to follow and he nods, they walk in silence through the busy street of the village, Sakura could tell the girls all admired Sasuke, and she couldn't help but notice how handsome he has become, at 18 years of age he outgrown all of the innocent baby features he had when they first became a team, he had matured into the man she walked beside today but it meant nothing compared to what he caused. They arrive at the Hokage's office where Kakashi and all of their year and Team Guy were in the room, as soon as all eyes were on the two the tension was clear.

"Good now that you are all here" Tsunade says "As you know I had Kakashi join ANBU to track and learn everything he could about the Akatsuki" she begins "Sadly Kakashi was unable to find much other than the number of Jinjuriki they have...which is 3" she looks down.

"Yeah...and we know whose fault it is they have three" Kiba says looking at Sasuke with distain, "I mean why he is even here?" he asks and Tsunade nods to the young Uchiha.

Sasuke walks up to the desk and pulls out a scroll and reveals the content to be a map of the five nations with red X's and black circles marked over them "The X's represent the Akatsuki Bases I've cleared, the circles are one's I've yet to investigate" he states suprising them all.

"Wait why would a Genin be assigned to such a mission?" Kiba growls at Sasuke smirk, in truth Sasuke understood their hate towards him but he has long out grown their belief in being stronger than him.

"I double promoted Sasuke to Jonin 4 years ago" Tsunade says "Kakashi was unable to get a lead since he couldn't find anything on Itachi" she says "So I had him secretly train Sasuke while his Chakra was sealed and when his sentence was carried out, I promoted him to Jonin and assigned him this mission" she explains.

"But how did he uncover a lead to follow?" Neji asks, unlike the others Neji wasn't angry at Sasuke, in fact he understood Sasuke's decision to defect. "Kakashi has much more experience when it comes to tracking" he points out.

"It's an embarrassing revelation actually" the Copy-Nin says scratching the back of his head "I went out and searched all over the nation looking for signs of the Akatsuki but with nothing to use as a baseline I never knew what to look out for" he adds and all eyes turn to Sasuke.

With a smirk "Not too long after the Sound and Sand attacked I learned from Kurenai and Asuma that Itachi and his partner Kisame infiltrated the Village with the goal of kidnapping Naruto, however he and Jiraiya were already out looking for Tsunade" he begins, none are surprised at his lack of respect for the Hokage and teachers, calling them their names and not titles. "Now the Village is protected by a special sensory barrier which can detect Dangerous Chakra and alert the watch towers stationed at the borders... Now, I discovered that Itachi was able to get himself and Kisame into the Village because he knew the password which allowed him to enter without detection" he pauses.

"I... guess he used his Sharingan on a guard to get the password" Hinata speaks up but Sasuke shakes his head.

"The records show that the Password hadn't been changed since Itachi's days in ANBU...and all ANBU know the password, because of their covert missions sending them out and bring dangerous elements back" Sasuke says "Anyway...once I looked around the village I uncovered an Akatsuki spy posing as a shop keeper" he continues "once I got the information and handed the man to Tsunade I began tracing around the Land of Fire and uncovered their bases, most had been abandoned...since there are no Tailed beasts in this Nation" he looks down for a moment but only Sakura catches the slight faltering in Sasuke arrogant stance. "I did as much as I could in the other lands but I only learned their next move recently" he states "Their aim is for the One Tail...Gaara" he finishes.

"You're sure?" Tsunade asks and Sasuke nods "Well done" she says and Sasuke turns to leave "Hold on" she says and he looks over his shoulder "Team Gai, Asuma and Kurenai...I want you each to take a portion of this map and search the nearest Akatsuki base" she says "Maybe we can find information solid enough to bring the other Kage in on this with hunt" she says and they nod tearing the map into three pieces. "Team Kakashi" she says getting Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi's attention "I will be sending the three of you to Suna with a message warning The Kazekage of the danger" she says and they nod.

**_Outside_**

"Hold on Uchiha" Kiba says grabbing Sasukes shoulder and halting him, the elder Jonin had gone a different way, and Sakura returned home to prepare, leaving the rest alone, "I don't like the fact that despite all you did, the death you caused...you're still getting special treatment" he states and Sasuke forcibly moves Kiba's hand.

"You are under the false preconception that I owe you all something, me and Naruto had something in common...bitter loneliness" Sasuke begins "Mine was caused by the deaths of my parents and the mass genocide of my clan" he says "Naruto's, was caused by your clans, the other Shinobi and the Villagers" he glares "Not one of you considered him anything more than a nuisance until he became a Shinobi like you" he states "And because I was so...broken I never tried to understand him until we were forcibly teamed together, he and I...are similar, yet different in many ways" he smirks "He wanted to be accepted by you guys as a friend a comrade, I couldn't care less what most of you think" he says

"Most...not all" Tenten says and Sasuke glances

"I owe it the Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura to see the Akatsuki brought down" Sasuke says and they glance at each other "If you valued Naruto's life then Help me bring them down...or stay out of my way" he finishes turning around, the last part was a clear threat.

**Two days later 4 hours before dawn**

ANBU patrolled the Hokage Tower, despite their presence the Building was still silent, three figures appear on the roof, two dressed in Goodies coloured Orange and Green, the other a heavily armoured body suit with his swords drawn and face covered with a Black and Yellow mask.

"Why can't we knock these guys out?" Slade asks as Naruto draws his bow, "If anything one or two will just assume to have dosed off while on patrol" he explains.

"That's not how ANBU operate, anything suspicions and the whole village will be on lock down" Naruto says pulling out a thick shafted Arrow from his quiver "But...there is no way we will get into the Office without a distraction" he says firing the arrow and hitting the balcony of his old apartment, he pulls out a trigger "Time for the final exclamation point on putting on my old life" he says "It will buys us three minutes at most before the pan out in search of the culprit" Naruto says pressing the button and watching an explosion engulf his old home...it felt oddly satisfying.

As soon as the explosion happened many of the ANBU in the tower dispersed to investigate and the three quickly scaled down the tower to the window before picking the cover open "I'll keep guard" Slade says and Shado and Naruto enter and begin to search through the file cabinet.

"Why would your birth certificate be here, and not at the Hospital?" Shado asks as she digs through a lot of files which could destroy the Leaf if they were seen by true enemies.

" I was born on the day when the Nine Tails attacked, many people died, including my parents...as a result many files where sealed away as classified" Naruto says, he never understood why a child's Birth cert would be considered dangerous but tonight he would find out..."Here!" Naruto says pulling out the folder labelled with his birth date...which happened to be today's date.

"I didn't know it was your birthday today" Shado says with a soft tone "Why didn't mention it?" she asks

"I've never really celebrated my birthday" Naruto shrugs "In any case time to find out" he pauses when Slade clears his throat.

"Guy's, The Hokage it on her way to the tower" Slade says and Naruto hops out of the window, followed by Shado, Naruto passes her the entire folder.

"Leave no trail to follow" Naruto says shooting another arrow into the roof of the office, "Time to go" he says waiting for the opportune moment, which came at the turn of the door knob, he presses the button and a smaller explosion brings down the roof and disperses a smokescreen.

"I knew it!" Naruto hears Tsunade yell as the three disappear back up to the top of the tower and out the way they came in.

**_** **10 minutes later_**

Kakashi, Kiba and Akamaru arrived per Tsunade's Orders "Everything has been accounted for...except one folder" she says "It belonged to the classified files on the events of the Nine Tails attack 18 years ago" she says.

"Why take that, when there are more important files in this office" Kiba wonders and Akamaru barks which must mean he shared his partner's opinion.

"There was an arrow in the roof of the office" Tsunade glances at Kakashi whose eyes widen, "I'm starting to think The Akatsuki weren't involved in Naruto's abduction...or at least not indirectly" she says, in truth she couldn't blame Kakashi for jumping to the conclusion they were involved considering the target of the abduction "This is connected to that day 5 years ago" she says

"So maybe if there is a trail, we can find Naruto, or who ever took him?" Kiba asks stepping forward and Tsunade nods "I don't smell any unique fresh scents" he says

"That must have been what the fog was for" Tsunade says biting her thumb "And the ANBU have been scouting the forest for abnormalities...whoever these guys are, they are pros" she says "Still there has to be a scent somewhere on their path" she says "So I'm pulling Team Kurenai off their current mission and giving you this one" she begins "You will hunt down these intruders and bring them back to the village alive by any means" she says "Kurenai already knows" she adds and Kiba nods "Kakashi, loan them your Ninja Hounds, their extra noses will come in handy" she adds and Kakashi nods

**_The Cave_**

Once they returned to the cave, after making sure to leave many false trails for Ninja Hounds to follow, Naruto and Shado being looking through the files while Slade trains by himself. "A lot happened that night" Shado says.

"No action worth bringing me along for" Slade mumbles as the Hooded man watches them from his work table, "I mean how are we supposed to test ourselves if stealth is the only option?" he asks and Naruto clears his throat.

"Many hidden Villages will be like the Leaf, anything out of the ordinary and no amount of training will get you out" Naruto says "Besides, the Leaf is my home, I never intended to force my way into the office" he adds as he finds a small folder with his name on it. The contents where allergy tests, blood tests and overall health tests from the Hospital and "This is it" he says with enthusiasm, is eyes scroll down to the signatures but there is only an X on the lines where is parents would have signed, their isn't even a printed version of their names on the form "What the hell" he growls "It doesn't say" he says scrunching the paper up "What the hell! Why won't the universe let me know who they were?" he asks and on a reflex Shado grabs him into a hug.

"Naruto, I'm sorry" she says and his eyes a bloodshot slightly from almost crying in frustration , the Hooded man walks over the small pile and read's **TOP SECRET** which causes him to smirk under his mask.

"The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze... is your father" The Hooded man says getting all three pupils attention, "And your mother is a spirited woman named Kushina Uzumaki" he adds facing them.

"H-How could you know this...who are you!?" Naruto demands and the hooded man lower's his hood showing his black hair in a pony tail

"You know me Naruto" he says removing his mask and Naruto's eyes widen with shock

"I-Itachi"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Dun Duuun Duuuuuuuun**

**Anyway I hope you liked the chapter, I started writing it after re-watching the Arrow series**

**Stay tuned for more**

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NEITHER NARUTO NOR ARROW, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

* * *

**Well here is the third Chapter in my Arrow and Naruto Crossover, I hope you like it.**

**Even though I said it is a Naruto and Hinata I am enjoying Naruto and Shado, I may change the main pairing...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Time passes**

* * *

"I don't understand" Naruto says jumping to his feet in a defensive stance "You're with the Akatsuki! You killed your clan and tried to kill Sasuke" he growls charging at Itachi who parries his attacks effortlessly "How can you be the hooded archer?" he demands to know. Shado and Slade look at each other unsure what is going on.

"That's only what I wanted the world to know...the truth is an evil has infected the world, and aimed to use the Uchiha as pawns...however when my father refused to work for this faction...the assassin killed the whole clan before me" Itachi sits down "Then told me if I didn't join the Akatsuki he'd kill me and Sasuke" he pauses "Sasuke burst into the room as the assassin left, so I improvised because I didn't want my brother chasing after some ghost" he says "I became the root of my brother's pain...one day we will fight and I will die by his hands"

"So...if all this is true, why not just tell the Hokage?" Naruto asks, he didn't exactly believe Itachi's words but he was very convincing.

"The ghost came in the form of Danzo...besides I told the third the truth and my plans...I asked that he watch over Sasuke in the mean time" Itachi says, "Naruto, you no longer have Chakra...but your ideals and believes make you the perfect person to fight this evil when the time comes" he says placing a hand on the blondes shoulder "And be the brother I can't be for Sasuke" he smiles.

"Wait does that mean...trainings over?" Naruto asks and Itachi nods, 5 years to the day Naruto began his training and all this time it was by someone he thought was his enemy.

"My final gift to you is this" he says handing the blonde and Shado designs "This Metal is very rare in the elemental nations but common in the northern lands...it's known as Chitanium, it has a unique structure that can dissolve chakra" he explains.

"How did you find out about it?" Slade asks stepping forward to look at the Designs, mostly consisting of custom arrows for the two, "Where's my gift?" he asks and Itachi smirks at his sarcasm.

"You're a sword man, this metal won't work for you" Itachi state's "However there is a metal I want you to look for" he adds handing him a sheet of paper.

Slade nods

"So...what happens now?" Shado asks taking a hold of Naruto's and Slade's hands with her own.

"That, is up to you three, I must return the role of villain and prepare to face my brother" Itachi says putting his Akatsuki cloak on "I wish you all well, it's unlikely I'll see you again".

"Wait!" Naruto says as Itachi was about to leave "Why not disappear and fight beside us?" he asks "Why die for a crime you didn't commit, doing this could cause Sasuke to turn against the village and everything you stand for" he says and Itachi smiles.

"Sometimes...we don't choose our path but simply walk it to the best of our abilities, and Sasuke will have everything he needs to keep himself from falling" he states and begins leaving "This place is rigged to blow by the end of the day, so pack the things you'll need for a long journey"

"What!"

* * *

**Konoha**

* * *

"I've sent word to the Kazekage to expect company" Tsunade says "While I offered to send a team to help, he declined saying it was his duty to protect Suna not ours" she adds, in front of her stands Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai. Sai was an ANBU root agent tasked by Tsunade to take the vacant spot left by Naruto.

"Logical answer, if we fought this battle it would weaken Suna's standing with the other villages" Sasuke states "Still, we should be on hand in case he falls" he adds.

"I was thinking the same thing but...with the attack on this village and the fact that it was so precise" Tsunade says "And the files focused on where from the Nine Tails attack 18 years ago" she says and Kakashi's eyes widen.

"Why those files?" Sakura wonders and Sasuke suddenly realizes, Sakura catches his reaction and tries to focus on the importance of that particular date... "Maybe it has something to do with Naruto" she says and Sasuke nods.

"Tsunade, is there any way to be sure the Akatsuki actually have the Nine Tails?" Sasuke asks and Tsunade shakes her head.

"Sadly we had no way of knowing for sure, but...of course!" she stands up, "Shizune contact Jiraiya" she says and her assistant/student nods quickly exiting the room.

**_Jiraiya_**

He hadn't even thought about returning to Konoha after hearing the news of Naruto's death, _"First Minato and Kushina and now their son...all taken because of that damn fox" _ he thinks bitterly as an eagle lands on the windowsill. "It's been awhile since I've seen Tsunade's seal" he says taking the note and reading it. "So the village was infiltrated and all the files regarding the Nine Tails attack have either been destroyed or taken" he begins "So she wants me to come the village with the Toad summoning scroll ...Let's see what she wants" he says immediately beginning his packing for the trip back to Konoha.

_**Naruto and Shado_**

The boat rocked against the waves of the ocean; never in his life did he think he would be heading this far around the world. "Showers yours Naruto" he hears Shado say to him, behind him is the woman wearing only a towel around... "What?" she asks curiously as she catches him staring.

"You're...very trusting" he says casual removing his own top, his body has a few scars as a result of the training, the largest scar which was located front of his shoulder which came from Sasukes Chidori which never fully healed, now it looked like a spiral scar similar to someone struck by lightning only darker and more defined.

"Should I not trust you?" she asks curiously, "I mean if that's the kind of relationship you want...it's the kind I...want" she mutters, Naruto can't help but smile as she seems to stumble on her words...almost reminds him of.

"Shado...you are so beautiful, and smart, caring and full of life" Naruto says placing his hand on her shoulder "But me...there's a darkness in me, something that...will consume me" he retracts his hand "I think the reason I can do this crusade of ours is because I grew up in the darkness, it's my earliest memory"

"Cut the crap Naruto" he raises an eyebrow at her blunt comment "I know you had a hard life but you've never let that control who you are" she says challengingly "You're doing this crusade because it's the right thing to do and you'd never abandon someone in need" she states "Don't try that macho lone wolf act with me or I'll kick your ass" she says with a smirk and he lets out a chuckle.

"Yes Ma'am" he says softly

**_The Village_**

Jiraiya walked into the office and saw Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Tsunade and all the other Shinobi from Naruto's age group. "What's this about Tsunade, 5 years and the first thing you ask for is my scroll" he says walking up to the desk.

"We've learned that the Akatsuki may not have been the ones who took Naruto" Tsunade says and Jiraiya nods, "But the only evidence will be on the Toad summon scroll" she adds.

"And you want to read it?" he asks and she nods "Sorry but no" he says suprising them all, "I haven't opened this scroll since the day you told me what happened" he explains.

"What's on that scroll could lead us to Naruto" Sasuke says stepping forward "We need to know" he adds and Jiraiya glares at him and to everyone's surprise...Sasuke steps back.

"Sasuke, your obsession with Itachi is the reason there is a grave with Naruto's name on it" Jiraiya says and Sasuke looks away "A grave I will never look at" he adds patting the scroll on his back, "Not opening this gives me some small hope that Naruto is alive out there and happy...if I see his name is gone then that means my godson is dead and I truly failed his father" he looks down.

"Jiraiya...this not only affects Naruto but the whole world, if the Akatsuki get all the tailed beasts then everything we hold dear will be destroyed" Tsunade says "...I want more than just hope for Naruto's survival...I want him...or the bastards who killed him" she adds.

"Tsunade, even if Naruto's name is on this...then there is a reason he hasn't come back" he says clearly holding information.

"You know...he is alive isn't he?" She asks and Jiraiya looks down "What do you know?" she asks and he sighs sitting down on the chair, everyone looked at the Sanin like he had the answer to the question they've all been asking.

"About a year ago...I was travelling through Land of Earth when I bumped into a young man and woman, at first I barely caught it but he looked a lot like...an older Naruto" he says almost saying Minato with whiskers. "He was laughing with this woman and they both had wedding bands so...I figured if it was Naruto then he's better off where he is than here where people only started to care about him when he showed he was strong" he states.

The whole room looks down at the ground, the sage was right, they all acted cold towards Naruto and treated him like an outsider, but he earned their respect through hard work.

"Here" he says suddenly "I feel like I shouldn't keep this from you so take it" he says placing the scroll on the table "But if it's not there...if I am wrong then I will never come back to this village" he warns.

Tsunade inhales deeply before exhaling, never in her life had she felt this nervous...with one yank the scroll opened and all eyes locked onto one name...clear as crystal...

Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

**Two Years Later**

* * *

Naruto and Shado had done a lot of work, destroying crime lords and freeing small villages surrounding the town in which they called home, now married Naruto at age 20 and Shado at age 22 owned a store which specialized in Ninja tools, Shado had shown Naruto the basics and with the help of some metal crafting books he was soon considered a master.

They lived in a small apartment above the shop, three rooms...perfect for a young married couple, sitting in front of the table covered in documents "I thought this was your responsibility?" a disgruntled Naruto sighs.

"This store is making us enough money...soon we will need to choose a village to call home and work from within the Shinobi" she repeats their plan; they had been gathering information on the Akatsuki in an attempt to uncover how they were funded.

Their infiltration of Konoha showed that they can enter a village undetected, and leave undetected...so they could use the Shinobi to guard themselves while they work at destroying the Akatsuki. "Just be careful" Naruto says standing up to look her in the eyes "Sasori is dangerous, to say nothing of his partner Deidara" he says and she leans up and kisses him.

"Make sure to do the laundry before I get back or you can cook your own breakfast" she smirks and he nods quickly...of all the things he has mastered...cooking is far from one of them.

**_Two weeks Later_**

After successfully preventing the Akatsuki's infiltration two years ago and success at killing a member from the Mist Village, Gaara had fallen to the Akatsuki, now Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura and Sai were tracking the men responsible for it. Their arrival at Suna was met with suspicion and uneasy feelings, however considering the fact they just lost their Kage made their distrust understandable.

Now they were following Kakashi and his hounds who were honing in on their location, however they stop upon seeing the familiar cloak of the Akatsuki and the even more familiar red eyes "...Itachi" Kakashi says coldly, Sasukes usual calm exterior had morphed into one of pure rage, however he wasn't going to recklessly attack his older brother.

"_Itachi is a genius...a Shinobi like him only comes along once in 10 generations, and who knows how strong he's become in the years since he went dark with the rest of the Akatsuki"_ he thinks walking forward "Why now?" he asks and Itachi tilts his head "The Akatsuki disappeared 7 years ago...now you show up"

Itachi remains calm in expression before speaking "We didn't disappear, we continued to act in the shadows, building our strength and gathering resources and putting our pawns in place before making our move" he explains "Soon the Nine tails will be revived so in the mean time we will capture the other's"

"_So Naruto isn't dead...but he is no longer the nine tails Jinjuriki"_ Kakashi thinks "What do you mean the Nine Tails will be revived? Didn't you already capture him?" he asks wanting clarification.

"When we took him at the Valley" Itachi begins seeing Sasuke's angered expression rise "We attempted to seal the beast...however the battle damaged the hosts body and his Chakra Network was broken...as a result the beast died" he explains

"And what happened to Naruto?" Sasuke steps forward preparing to attack, upon further analysis of Itachi's Chakra he could tell something was off.

"We had no need of him so he was discarded" Itachi responds coldly, his faced turns to shock as a blue light pierced his chest which extended from Sasuke's left hand "I-I've never seen a change in Chakra Nature...like this"

"I don't know what's changed about you...I never thought you'd have lowered our guard around me" Sasuke says as he retracts the Chidori Spear "But at least now I know Naruto is out there...so" he pauses seeing Itachi's face change to the missing Sand Councillor "I should have guessed it wouldn't be so easy"

"S-Sasuke" Sakura approaches him slowly she hadn't expected to see Sasuke revert back to his old self so fast at the sight of his brother.

"Its fine Sakura" he sighs, "At least I know Naruto is out there somewhere...maybe he's happier" he turns around "This was a delay tactic which means we are closer than they were expecting us to be"

"Then let's be ready for a fight" Kakashi says figuring the real Itachi wasn't too far away...they couldn't have been prepared for what they would see.

**_Not too far away_  
**

"I don't get it" Sasori emotionally says looking at his core which had been pierced by an arrow "You beat me and my masterpieces with a bow and arrow"

"These Arrows where designed to defeat Shinobi" Shado says with a smirk under her hood, the device around her neck altering the tone of her voice "We have come to bring down the Akatsuki from the Element Lands" she declares more to reaffirm herself than to send a message "Sasori of the Red Sand...You have FAILED this nation" she releases another arrow which causes his core to rupture spilling the purple ooze to splatter to the ground beneath him.

"The last time I saw an arrow like those...my student went missing" she turns to see her exit blocked "You wouldn't know anything about that?" the Silver haired asks.

"No, I am surprised to see Konoha Shinobi this deep into the Land of Wind" she says thankful her mask was protecting her identity "You must be after the Kazekage, well Sasori's partner Deidara escaped with him after I interrupted the sealing ritual" she walks towards them "My part is done...save the Kazekage" she says and Sasuke steps into her path.

"You know about Naruto...don't you" he says and she can tell they had no intention of letting her go, they were close to finding their missing friend and were even willing to let the Kazekage go to get Naruto back.

"The name...the only Naruto I know belongs to a blacksmith in the Land of Lightning" she states seeing their eyes light up "I can't guarantee it's him however" she says pulling out a black sphere before throwing it down causing a blinding light to immobilize the trio while she made her escape.

Once they could see Kakashi looked towards the exit "Just like last time...I wonder if that person knew more than they let on" He questions as Sasuke heads out

"We need to rescue the Kazekage" He states seeing their desire to go look for Naruto "If Naruto is in the Land of Lightning then we will need the Hokage's permission" he runs ahead.

"I thought he'd want to find Naruto the most" Sai comments, he had been his usual introverted self for the majority of the mission but from what he's heard...Sasuke considered Naruto his brother.

"His actions that led to all that's happened has given the Council more than enough reason to lock him away for life" Kakashi sighs "Besides this mission is more important than chasing down a potential false hope" he adds.

Sakura silently follows Sasuke out followed by Kakashi and Sai _"I know how you feel Sasuke...I stupidly relied on Naruto when we both should have gone after you, and I've pushed all the blame to you because I was too proud to admit it when I should have"_ she thinks looking at the Uchiha's back "Sasuke..." she calls out to him but he doesn't respond"...Never mind let's get this mission done" she states with a sigh. They only talked a little since the day she scolded him over Naruto's death, even when they learned of his survival 2 years ago they didn't try and make amends and just stayed apart.

"Up ahead" Kakashi see's his eternal rival and his squad with Gaara's unconscious body, "Seems like we were beaten to the other Akatsuki member".

* * *

**A few weeks later**

* * *

After Shado returned home they made contact with Slade about the death of Sasori, his mission however took a sour turn at the arrival of a masked figure with a single Sharingan eye, which prevented him from saving the 7 tailed Jinjuriki which gave the Akatsuki a total of 4 Tailed Beasts.

"I hope Slade is doing OK, you know how he gets when it comes to losing" She comment's while cleaning the pot she had used for yesterdays dinner. "Still a Masked member of the Akatsuki...we have no data on him" she sighs sitting at the table.

"We can't rely on Itachi so I'll do some scouting and see what I can find, meanwhile you should look into the village we will be working out of" Naruto says wrapping his arms around her shoulders kissing her cheek.

"We both should working on finding this new member...the elemental lands are vast and you are bad at recording information" she says looks at him as he flashes his trademark grin, "And as far as the village go...I may already have decided" she looks away innocently as he tilts his head with a confused look. A knock on the door catches his attention and he glances at her seeing her going to a lot of trouble to avoid eye contact, he sees a silhouette through the curtain and opens the door.

"We've been looking for you...Naruto"

"I figured as much...Sasuke"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, in the next chapter the long awaited confrontation between Naruto and his old life. How will it turn out?**

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
